This invention relates generally to the field of solvents, and more particularly to the field of solvents which are efficacious on gum-based denture adhesives, which are suitable for use in the oral cavity, and which comprise oil derived from the plant species Melaleuca Alternifolia.
As people age, it is quite common for people to lose all or some of their teeth due to disease or accident, resulting in problems with chewing and aesthetics. A most common solution to this problem is the use of dentures, artificial constructs of teeth mounted in a gum-receiving, generally U-shaped channel or plate which is adhered to the gums using a denture adhesive. Dentures are individually fitted to a patient by having a dentist make an impression of the patient""s upper and/or lower gum line. The dentures are then manufactured to the patient""s individual parameters such that the dentures mate with the patient""s gum line in a secure and comfortable manner.
Denture adhesive is used to secure the dentures to the gum line for an extended time period, and can be found in powder, liquid or cream form. The adhesive is applied into the gum-receiving plate and properly positioned in the mouth. With the application of pressure, the adhesive sets or hardens and securely locks the dentures onto the gum line. As new formulations for denture adhesives have been developed, the adhesive properties have been dramatically improvedxe2x80x94to the point where removal of the adhesive from the denture plate after the dentures are removed from the mouth for cleaning or replacement is often very difficult. Once the dentures are removed, it is also relatively difficult to remove the adhesive from the patient""s gum tissue.
There are no known efficient solvents for rapid removal of the adhesive from the dentures. Under current practice, it typically require 15 to 20 minutes for a technician to physically remove the adhesive from the dentures by wiping or scrubbing them with a brush. In the patient""s mouth gauze is used to scrape the adhesive from the gum tissue. This extended time period is inconvenient to the patient, and in a busy dental practice is very detrimental to maximizing patient turn-over rates.
Denture adhesive solvent technology is limited by several factors. Because of the functional environment, any solvent must first be acceptable for oral use. Because the dentures are placed into an environment where they are constantly exposed to saliva, water and other liquids, both hot and cold, the adhesives are manufactured of gum-based materials. The gum-based adhesives are by necessity highly resistant to saliva and water intrusion effects, which limits the composition of a denture adhesive to being non-water-based. Typical compositions for gum-based denture adhesives, such as that produced and sold by the Procter and Gamble Co. under the brand FIXODENT, comprise calcium/zinc polyvinyl methyl ether maleate, mineral oil, cellulose gum, petrolatum and silica, along with dyes and/or menthol, menthyl lactate or peppermint oil. Any water-based solvents will be very slow-acting on these adhesives, since the water-based solvent-resistance properties of the denture adhesive are maximized in order to extend the useful life and to increase the adhesion properties of the denture adhesive when in use in the mouth.
An object of this invention is to provide an oil-based solvent for denture adhesives, which is acceptable and suitable for use within the oral cavity, which greatly reduces the time required to loosen the adhesive bond between a denture adhesive and the denture plate and the patient""s gum tissue, and further which is efficacious in quickly removing all residual adhesive from both the gum tissue and the denture plate after removal. It is a further object to provide such a solvent which may be directly applied to the denture plate and gum tissue after removal of the dentures, or provided as a rinse to be given to the patient after denture removal for swishing within the oral cavity and then expulsion. It is a further object to formulate such a solvent composition using an effective amount of Melaleuca Alternifolia oil, also commonly referred to as tea tree oil, in a vegetable or other suitable oil carrier. It is a further object to formulate such a solvent further comprising additional oils either for complementary solvent, flavoring or aromatic purposes. These and other objects not expressly set forth will be made obvious by the disclosure to follow.
The Melaleuca Alternifolia plant species is a shrub-like tree indigenous to the swampy north coastal regions of Australia, and is commonly referred as the tea tree. The oil extract from the plant contains almost 50 compounds including terpinenes, cymene, pinene, 1-trepinene-ol, terpinen 4-ol, cineole, sequiterpenes and sesquiterpene alcohols. The Australian standard requires tea tree oil to contain at least 30 weight percent terpinen 4-ol and not more than 15 weight percent cineole. The oil is typically extracted using a steam distillation technique. One kilogram of foliage typically produces between 12 and 25 grams of extract oil. Compositions containing tea tree oil are known for use as topical medications for treatment of sunburn and genital herpes, as well as for treatment of flea infestations, as muscle relaxants, antiperspirants, disinfectants, deodorants and fungicides. It is also known to use the oil in the treatment of gingivitis, in toothpaste compositions, and in-mouthwash compositions, which is significant for this application in that it demonstrates that the composition is safe for oral use.
The invention is an oil-based solvent composition which is efficacious in dissolving gum-based denture adhesives, where the solvent is effective in quickly removing residual denture adhesive from both the denture plate and the patient""s gum tissue. The solvent is able to be applied directly onto the gums or the denture plate after removal of the dentures, as well as being able to be provided as a rinse to be delivered into the oral cavity, swished about by the patient and subsequently expelled.
The solvent composition comprises Melaleuca Alternifolia oil, also commonly referred to as tea tree oil, in a vegetable or other suitable oil carrier or binder, with the Melaleuca Alternifolia oil present in a volume or parts ratio to the carrier oil of preferably from approximately 1:1 to 1:18, i.e., the Melaleuca Alternifolia oil is present from about 50 to about 5 volume percent of the total carrier oil/Melaleuca Alternifolia oil total volume. The carrier oil is preferably a vegetable oil, and may be combined with other oils such as flaxseed oil. Additional solvents, flavorings and aromatics may be added to the composition.